The last chance
by The sweet poetry
Summary: Una Jibbs, ambientata durante l'episodio 5x09: i pensieri di Jenny sulla sua passata relazione con Gibbs e l'ultima possibilità per essere felice.


**E' la mia seconda jibbs che pubblico: non sono molto soddisfatta del risultato, comunque voglio pubblicarla ugualmente.**

**Si colloca all'interno della puntata 5x09, andata in onda in Italia con il titolo "Oggetti smarriti".**

**Spero che la leggerete.**

**Disklaimer: nessuno dei personaggi di seguito descritti appartiene a me, mi sono solo divertita a scrivere su di loro.**

**THE LAST CHANCE**

Ci siamo ritrovati sei anni dopo, in un'altra città, ma tutto è diverso, i ruoli si sono invertiti; io sono il tuo capo adesso e tu un mio sottoposto.

Ma, nonostante ciò, non posso dimenticarti.

Non posso cancellare tutto quello che c'è stato tra noi.

Sei ancora nel mio cuore, ora e per sempre.

Adesso l'ho capito.

Ho capito che ti amo ancora.

L'ho capito quando ti ho visto con Hollis.

Non puoi immaginare quanto mi hai fatto soffrire; il mio cuore andava in pezzi quando vi vedevo insieme, così vicini eppure così lontani.

Perdonami, ma quando ho saputo che avete rotto, ho gioito: non poteva funzionare tra voi, eravate troppo diversi.

E poi lei non era una rossa.

Tutti sanno che ami le rosse e adesso come mai vuoi cambiare abitudine?

Adesso siamo a casa mia, tu sei venuto per il piccolo Carson, ma io un po' spero che tu sia qui anche per me.

Vuoi negare che sono stata importante per te?

Il bambino si è appena addormentato ed io non posso fare a meno di notare quanto tu sia bravo con i bambini.

Devi essere stato un buon padre.

Non ti incolpo di non avermi detto niente su Shennon e Kelly, d'altronde anch'io ho i miei segreti.

Sì, è vero, quando l'ho saputo mi sono sentita morire: abbiamo avuto una relazione, eppure mi hai nascosto una parte fondamentale del tuo passato.

Ma adesso tutto questo è irrilevante: mi sembra di essere tornata a Parigi, quando non era poi così difficile stare nella stessa stanza senza sbranarci.

"Da quanto... non ci trovavamo io e te... da soli fuori dall'ufficio?". Mi sento dire.

Non so se ho fatto bene, ma questa sera voglio rischiare.

Non voglio rivangare il passato perchè so di essere l'unica responsabile della nostra rottura.

"Da Parigi. Se non vogliamo contare gli ospedali e gli inseguimenti". Mi dici.

Colgo divertimento nell'ultima parte: nonostante tutto questo tempo, nonostante tutto quello che ci è successo, posso ancora leggerti come un libro aperto.

"Quelli non contano". Replico io, mantenendo la conversazione su un lato scherzoso.

So che stiamo camminando su ghiaccio sottilissimo e non voglio cadere.

Ma non voglio nemmeno avere rimpianti.

"Sai, una volta ti avrei chiesto di restare... E guai a te se m'avessi detto di no". Ti dico.

Il messaggio è chiaro: voglio che tu rimanga, voglio un'altra possibilità per essere felice.

Pausa. Pochi secondi, ma interminabili, infiniti, lunghissimi secondi.

Posso vedere il tuo cervello che riflette sull'offerta che ti ho fatto: cosa pensi che non sappia come mi guardi certe volte?

So che vorresti rimanere. Di di Sì, ti prego, dimmi di sì.

"No".

Una stiletata in pieno petto: mi stai rifiutando, ma cosa potevo aspettarmi? Alla fine sono stata io a lasciarti ed ora che diritto ho di chiederti un po' del tuo amore?

"Che è successo Jetro". Ti dico, come se non conoscessi già la risposta.

"Hai fatto una scelta". Ecco, hai dato la giusta risposta alla mia inutile domanda.

Come se non sapessi quello che ho fatto.

Come se non deplorassi ogni giorno della mia vita l'averti lasciato.

Ma ormai io sono parte del passato, una fra le tante.

"Non ero in condizioni di farne altre... E lo sai". Ti rispondo a tono, solo per avere l'ultima parola.

Avresti potuto dirmi qualsiasi cosa, avresti potuto colpirmi e affondarmi definitivamente, ma non lo hai fatto: te ne sei andato sbattendo la porta.

E mi hai lasciata sola a combattere contro le lacrime e il dolore che minaccia di sopraffarmi.

Ma stasera non lo combatterò.

Questa sera lascerò che il dolore si impossessi di me.

Lascerò libere le lacrime che per troppo tempo ho nascosto.

Con la luna mia unica testimone.

Unica testimone della mia sofferenza.


End file.
